


Golden Steps

by psotka



Series: Poems. [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Poetry, Curses, Heaven, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psotka/pseuds/psotka
Summary: The young girl she loved to dance and tease.
Series: Poems. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830637





	Golden Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I write poetry all the time but never upload it hope you enjoy.

Just like a royal, she danced up to the steps of heaven, she teased the gods dipping her toes into the golden veil.

Even though she was told to be careful she did not listen, her carelessness showing through her actions

Her hand was held by the clouds that consumed her, forming a long gown around her body, swimming in her golden essence.

Desperate to keep going she stomped louder as she got closer to the end, and there the clouds dispersed in fear of the gate.

Her naked form leaked through the arch and through the golden surfaces, she ran, getting faster with each step, slowly determination worked its way to her face.

The door she saw was heavy and dark, completely different from the surroundings she found, she swiped her tongue against her dry lips.

And continued on, starting to scratch with her long nails at the wooden door, they started to break her nail beds torn, but as soon as they did they grew right back on.

The blood that fell down the door was dark like tar, her eyes an endless abyss of swirls.

And when the door had enough of the pain it opened wider then any other had seen it before.

She entered now, completely still only her feet kept her moving as her eyes looked within.

The dark door hid a more gruesome sight, for inside were bloodied walls and eyes covering the ground.

A dreadful humming could be heard, as her body traversed the halls and soon she saw a face,

An old familiar soul...

When the soul saw her their face spread wide, it looked like a smile yet with teeth displayed, grinding together to create a scraping sound.

Their song never stopped and it went on as she circled the girl,

Her body see-through, the swirls in her eyes filling with desperation

“Please goddess of old grant me my wish” she finally spoke 

The goddess didn't stop smiling her eyes looking like crescent moons as she urged her to speak

“I want to be real” the young girl pled but the old soul turned around ignoring her prayer, their hair was long and dark with a shiny hairpin holding it firmly in place.

Then she finally spoke, and she said “your wish can be granted, under one condition”

The young girl’s phantom body froze and then started shivering

The old soul didn't wait for an answer, her lips once again widening into a deceptive smile like she wanted to offer her fake comfort but didn't know-how.

“Stay in this place with me” she offered “and ill make you real, but I dare you to deceive me and you shall be killed”

The girl looked up her eyes wide, her body now trembling with want, she accepted the deal knowing what the consequences were.

Once the deal was complete the soul warped away, leaving the girl standing in the hall all by herself.

The girl stood still her hands were rea,l but she was no more allowed to be free, her dancing legs her singing voice they were all in the hands of that one old soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what's going on in this poem which is likely, basically the young girl didn't listen to everyone when they told her not to belittle gods, and one day she is cursed by one the only way she can get her body back in which she danced and sang she would have to make a deal with the goddess of eternal slumber.
> 
> This isn't something she knows until she is tricked by this goddess she tricked her by giving her the illusion of golden steps, which is what phantoms and other creatures of the dead world see, these steps lead to heaven.
> 
> This, of course, doesn't turn out in her favour.


End file.
